Killing Spree
by SGPMM
Summary: Part three to any of you have been reading this... okay here I tried being a better writer, so can you please read it at least? To see if I have at all improved in writing? This fic has someone killed, but only read if you are interested in who will get k
1. Killing Spree part three

**A/N** Just read please, anyways do not flame me too much in your reviews that much because of this part.  
  
**Killing Spree part three**  
by SGPMM (aka Nick)  
  
  
Silence swept along the currents of the evening wind. The sound of nothing was the only thing to be heard. Everything became still, and cold. The ground seemed as harder than a three ton glacier. The wind seemed to bring moist and cold air to where the boy sat still. He cried. The bitterness of the winds comforted him, in ways not to be understood. The world, a cruel one, had taken his heart and ripped it into seperate pieces.  
  
The boy cried on, there was nothing else to he could do. When you only have the devil and evil spirits on your side, you aren't going to end up a happy person at all. The misery he had to always suffer from, was the only way he ever lived. There was never any love given to him all through his childhood. He grew up never having any feelings at all for anyone but himself.   
  
You could say he was a selfish jerk, but look deep in his heart and you'd understand. Everyone can't be fortunate, most are, when there are only ones that aren't. Well, he was one of those children, who had to suffer and watch everything his parents faught about. There was never any peace in his life. To some, it might seem like he's one of those typical kids who has divorced parents, but look beyond and try and understand the concept.   
  
But even if you did really know, you most likely couldn't help. You just wind up letting them be alone, and ignoring their true talent of feelings. You don't help, you don't even bother to, cause you think he's well of, just like you, but really, is he? This one boy will never have anything or will do anything to ever reach to the amount of being for once, happy.   
  
So where does he turn from then on? There can't be much else, then to become the same as the world has become to him, which is evil.   
  
A little boy sat in a deep forest,  
Only the ghostly spirits to comfort his crying,  
He never wanted to have his life turn out so miserable,  
He thought it was going great, until he started to realize,   
That nothing was...  
  
You were almost innocent when you were born,  
But there were always your elders who have had sins,  
You were born with them,  
You can turn into two ways,  
Either evil, or good,  
Most likely you turned good, as did the other babies,  
But this boy was born in the hands of evil,  
His parents weren't evil,  
Just he was...  
  
Taichi invited his supposedly best friend, Yamato. Wasn't his life just dandy? Sure it was! Which the boy's life, who's existance is only pain, will never be...  
  
Nicolas invaded the living room as he walked over to a wind chime near the open window. He touched it with his index finger, very gently, they made a little cling noise, and then he just left it alone.  
  
"Hey, is anything wrong with your cousin?" Yamato asked as he looked at Nicolas's way of living as the say went by.  
  
"Well, I'm not that real sure, he's always too quiet, only some times can he be fun, and happy."  
  
"Nothing in my life is happy..." Nicolas said at the faintest of a sound.  
  
Silence, of course. No one knew, no one really cared.   
  
Nicolas took his coat and left. No expression captured any of the two other boys at Nick's actions.  
  
He walked in the midnight's company. He walked, feeling nothing in his heart. Nothing mattered, his heart had frozen years before. It had hope at one time, but that got missed, and ever since then his heart becomes more and more cold, more and more hard, more and more into stone.  
  
He walked through the little pathway of the small forests, the pathway was made of gravel, and dirt. It went along a little pond, where frogs lived in. He looked at the pond, it was so still. He stopped. He watched the stillness of it. It only moved when objects hit the water at any part of it, then made circles moving outward.  
  
He walked towards the edge of it. Then with his hand, he dipped it into the cold water. A chill rose up with back, and he took out his hand at a moment that not even you could sneeze. The pond shouldn't be cruel to him too, it shouldn't have been, as though it was in the middle of the night, and everything at night was usually cold.   
  
"So you want to be cruel to me too?" Nicolas said to the pond, which had no emotions.  
  
He stared at it, it seemed to be saying yes, with how it had reacted towards him.  
  
He, after three minutes and eighty seven seconds of watching the water finally become still again, walked on.  
  
A slight smile crossed across his face through the darkness. Though drops of water were trickling down the wrinkled, yet fresh flesh of his face. Little salty drops of water flow down his cheek, and past his lips, onto his chin, then gathering enough mass for one sinlge drop to fall. The reason for shedding tears and cracking a smile, was because he stood before the little cherry tree of the woods.   
  
He felt the somewhat smooth outiside of the thin little tree. It had only been a seed long before, now it hovered it's branches above Nick's head. It had grown thicker, since only last year the width of the trunk had only been twenty centimeters, now became more than thirty. On the other side there was a little mark. it wasn't those typical marks, you'd normally see about couples, but on it had the carvings of a devil and an angel.   
  
The very evil looking devil had represented himself, while the gentle eyes the angel carried who were of Alexandrea. She was his angel. He was her devil. Why was he like a devil? Well, you can figure out how he's like, by knowing how devils are. Do you know how devils do things? They can act nice and all, but sooner or later will have tricked you, and now has broken your precious heart. So to make this somewhat clearer, Nicolas has been a full blooded devil, who has broken Alexandrea's heart too many times. But he doesn't want to leave her. Why not? Well, somehow his heart isn't completely stoned yet...  
  
As he sat against the leafless cherry tree, something annoyed him in his jacket. He opened the black leather jacket to see the evil he carried around with him. The metallic object glistened in the moonlit sky. He looked at it, felt around it with his fingers, feeling the evil it encouraged in him.   
  
As though he had supposedly supposed to be a good digidestined, he received the crest of Hostility. His bitterness was what he had most in his power. If you would compare Ken to Nicolas in who was more sinister, it'd be Nick. Ken had everything he has ever wanted, and gave that up just to try and conquer everything, which showed you he was nothing but a greedy child. On Nicolas's side he grew up not so lucky as Ken, he grew up with a fair childhood outside of home, but later on everything turned slowly the other way, and so did he.  
  
Another person was in the area, Nick knew. He felt another soul of someone step closer to him. The leaves rustled with every footstep the unknown person took. The ground trmbled from every move, the wind became silent enough to hear the other person.   
  
Someone Nicolas wouldn't have expected to see at all, was Yamato. On his face was the serious, and sensitive look he had always. The shadows of the moon and trees covered half and most of his body next to the trees. His expression showed of sorrow for Nick. This shows you to not trust your cousins, they always tell whoever your secrets.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Nick spoke with much animosity.  
  
"Well, you seemed like something's bothering you, I just thought I could help, cause I act the way like you do a lot." Yamato said, willing to help.  
  
"You know nothing about me." Harshly said by Nick.  
  
"I know you're feeling somewhat the same as I did before." Yamato really didn't understand.  
  
"Look, just because your parents are all happy again, doesn't mean you can try and change other people's lifes." Nick indifferently said for his help.  
  
"It's okay Nick, relax okay bud." Yamato tried offering his help, but Nick seemed ignorant at it.  
  
"No, I do not have to get help from you, just because you have the crest of friendship, doesn't mean you have to help others, now leave me alone or else." Nick shuddered at a deadly thought.  
  
"My crest doesn't have the power, only I do, and Taichi told me you weren't so happy, so all I would like to do is help ya out. Anyways why can't you let anyone help you?" Yamato had his fists up, as if he was going to punch Nick.  
  
"Cause my life is more difficult than yours, and no one can help cause no one knows or has experienced the way I feel, so leave me alone for the last time, or you'll regret your whole life for not." The deadly threat came to mind.  
  
"What do you exactly mean?" Questioned look came over Yamato's face.  
  
The blonde boy stood about a meter away from the blackish-brown haired one. Taichi's cousin took the object out of his jacket pocket, and held it out steadying it in his right hand, pointing at the enemy. Gleaming was the murderous item, in the moonlight's illuminated sky. One stood there watching the weapon consisting of a metal tube from which a projectile is discharged by the force of an explosive. The other watched the frightened and motionless expression of one of his antagonists. He laughed like some mad man. A desperate and begging to not kill him came over the other boy.   
  
A mystical little object ejected from the base of the tube, as the a small lever or part which when pulled shot. The moment became still as it flew through the boy's forehead. The tissue and skin turned into a medium sized hole on his head. The bullet stopped in his head, but out of hole burst out huge amounts of ketchup, no really the red stuff, what was it called again? Oh yeah, it was blood oozing out of Yamato's forehead down his dead face.  
  
Nick took another shot aiming at the heart even though he was allready gone. Yamato was starting to fall back, when another small missile struck his heart making him jerk back a meter or two before crashing dead into the autumn ground.   
  
Nicolas stared at the two holes which were in Yamato's body and whispered, "I told you so."   
  
  
  
  
**A/N** To be continued, hope ya had fun.... still freaky though....  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Killing Spree part four

**A/N**Anyways, part four peoples, read if you must, but dare read it, try and understand. And who ever said this was gonna turn out a Taiora? It might or might not.....just read for now...  
  
**_Killing Spree part four-thoughts_**  
by SGPMM (aka Nick)  
  
The dead body of Yamato was dragged on the hard, rugged ground. Little pebbles, leaves, grass, and tiny twigs tagged along Yamato. They rumbled in little ways, beeing moved from their previous place. Now, there was an even clearer path, as like using a broom to sweep the ground, but instead used Yamato. Nicolas stopped at the pond's edge.   
  
He stepped in the water with one foot. The water had felt like it was zero degrees celcius, which it wasn't, but still felt like. Chills crept up all around his body, and his foot became numb at the temperature. Then he slowly moved his other foot into the water. The tip of his shoe touched the top of the water, then went all the way in. He turned around and took Yamato's feet and started to pull them in the pond.  
  
With dragging Yamato in the water, he waded in at a real slow-paced pace. As he walked in deeper the water rose above his knees when he stopped. He was a little less than a meter in the water with Yamato underwater, only his feet sticking out of the water. In the middle the water ended up to be around seven meters deep. So Nick turned the dead boy and made him face a position, so when pushed he swam a little more towards the middle. Nicolas gave Yamato a push, making him glide real slow to the middle, then sinking.  
  
The blonde hair was dangling and floating along with other materials in the water, while his back was more of the ankor, which made him sink even more. Little air bubbles came to the surface, escaping from the boy's mouth and nose. Water rushed into every possible hole. The brownish water mixed with the blood, and wherever Yamato's body had been in the water, more fluid blood trailed behind him. The brownish-clear water had now a red and brown tint mixed.  
  
Nick waited for thirteen minutes and fourty three seconds, before finally deciding to walk back out of the water, cause Yamato should have reached the muddy, sandy, and dirty floor of the pond.   
  
His jeans were soaking wet and his legs shivered from the moist of his pants becoming in contact with the wind. Alongside the windy night, little rain drops fell on top of Nick's head. He looked up, the darkness showed no signs of clouds, but they were there. Nicolas saw the bleak clouds swirve into dark purple, blue, black, and gray shadows of darkness in the sky.  
  
He stood on the earth's outside before collapsing into it, and closing his eyes.  
  
  
"Where's our cousin, Taichi?" Hikari peaked around the silent appartment.   
  
"Him? Oh, I don't really know, he just left, and Yamato wanted to see what was wrong, so I really have no clue." Taichi answered as he finished his homework from before, when he had that certain dream, or nightmare.  
  
"Oh, when did he leave?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Nicolas, duh!"   
  
"Oh, he left.... about at eighteen hundred hours."  
  
"So he's been out for six-seven hours?"  
  
"I guess.." Taichi shrugged.  
  
"We gotta go find him or something..." Hikari thought.  
  
"Nah, don't worry, he can take care of himself, he'll come home sometime." Taichi finished his algebra problems, and set down his real-ink writing utensil, and left to drink milk and pepsi mixed together, so he could stay awake, but still fall asleep when you wanted to.  
  
  
Sun rays beat down on the body on the ground. Its warm light shined through the clouds from the night. It arose to where he was, coming from the other side of the world. The time stood as six thirteen in the morning. It was around eight degrees celcius now, a bit warmer than the night before, but still pretty cold. The sun now shone its rays to Nick's eyes, when they started to flinch open.   
  
The heated big ball came to offer its help to Nick. He gladly accepted the warmth and strength it gave to Nicolas. Land of the Rising Sun was the motto, and true it was.   
  
Hunger was now in the place of matter in Nick's mind and stomach. It gave him some pains, yearning for something edible. He hadn't brought any money with him, so he had to eat at his cousin's place. He walked in one direction, heading towards where the main appartments of Odaiba stood. He was a few kilometers away, so he walked for fiftythree minutes before getting to the elevators of the huge building.   
  
Nick hit the up button, and the elevator arrived, after stopping thirteen times to other floors, at his. Nick practically stumbled into the three by four meter area, from dizzieness and not being cautious.   
  
It was a nice glass elevator, which still wasn't terrorized with spray cans yet. It overlooked the little city, the morning sun was not that much over the beginning horizon. It shone its orangey-yellow glow onto the light blue atmosphere.   
  
The elevator stoppped, and opened its doors very slowly. After opening and closing, Nick walked to the Yagami's front door, and rang the bell.   
  
He didn't know why, but a certain evil feeling overcame his will power. His eyes stared at the door, only seeing a maroon colored door with his eyes, but when imagining he saw worse. The image his mind displayed, tortured him, making his heart grow with anger. The pain it was imagining and even feeling came from just staring into a door. Nothing had to do with the door, it was just a force which had taken over his body and soul, now, being able to do anything. Anything possible.  
  
The door opened after a time period of twenty-three seconds, and Nicolas came about from his imaginary pain. A sweet girl appeared before his stiff self. She smiled, and welcomed him in. He looked at her, as if he hadn't seen her before, had he? She did look familiar, it wasn't Hikari, nor his Aunt, but, oh yeah, it was Sora. She must've come over.  
  
Nicolas didn't thank her in any happy way, but anger grew in his eyes by just looking at her. He ignored her as to not show his hate he felt. A peculiar look came across her face, she had known Taichi's cousin pretty well to know that something wasn't right with him, since he usually acted like a happy guy. Truth is, no body knows the anything and history about him. Sora was about to open to her mouth to say something, but Nick had all ready disappeared into the shadows of the hall, heading towards one of its rooms.  
  
Her curiosity grew low, as she walked back to where she was doing homework with Taichi.   
  
"Is your cousin all right?" She said.  
  
~~~  
  
Nick sat in a chair belonging to the darkness of the little room. He sat in a corner thinking. Rage was building in his heart, as if to be thinking of jealousy.   
  
~~~  
  
"No, I don't really think so... but sometimes, he just acts like that, I don't know why, but I intend not to find out, cause of... er, nevermind." Taichi, from looking at Sora while answering her question, now started working on his homework again, lowering his gaze to the paper.  
  
~~~  
  
His heart felt as though something had been hurting it. Some darkness within him had spread to higher levels, and even had taken full control of his heart. His eyes flurished with crimsom-purple colors, and his hands trembled with hyper movements, and acrimony.   
  
~~~  
  
Her face became questioning again. Her questions piling up in her mind. Without warning or other, a sound of a blast shot through the door of the room Nick was in. The little black object was shot through the door and into the wallpaper. Both their eyes became shocked and ran to the spot of the action.  
  
"What did you do?!" Taichi yelled at his deranged cousin.  
  
"I shot a bullet through the door." Nicolas said with fury lurking in his voice, yet still sounding simple.  
  
"I know that, but have you gone insane?!" He yelled looking at the slightly buring hole, with gases of smoke taking a small place in the air.  
  
"Probably..." He responed.  
  
"Taichi..." Sora grabbed his arm and clung hard to it, she had seen the murerous item in the hands of the holder of the crest of Hostility.  
  
"Why did you do that for?" Taichi demanded, while still trying to keep his balance from the girl holding onto him.  
  
"I really am not too sure..." He said.  
  
Both Taichi and Sora's eyes were widened and terrified, at the site of the gun being raised higher. The object arose from its low position, and was held at eye level from Nick's grip.   
  
"What do you think you are doing?!" Sora screamed as she stepped behind Taichi.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with you?!" Taichi held Sora as tightly as she held him.  
  
"Funny..." Nicolas said.  
  
"Funny what?" Taichi and Sora both asked.  
  
~~~flashbackintothypast~~~  
  
Sitting alone by a little tree, a four year old boy watched as another boy was in a conflict with a girl. That boy kept on hurting her, with stones, sticks, toys, and whatever else that could be used to hit. As naturally the girl was crying at the physical pain, tears strolling down her cheek and onto the dirt floor. She coughed and cried as she now was being kicked in her stomach. The boy by the tree couldn't just ...sit... there could he? And watch as that girl goes through that violence from another pre-schooler. He couldn't and since the people there neglected the children he had to do something.  
  
His own eyes swelled up with tears with the girl's, and he just ran up to the other boy and stopped right before him, unmoving.   
  
"What do you want, puny kid?" The boy sluggishly mean said, while raising his fists as a threat to Taichi.  
  
"Run away, don't let yourself get hurt..." The girl mouthed in a whisper good enough for Taichi to hear and understand.  
  
"No, it's all right, don't worry little girl, I'll make him stop." Taichi reassured.  
  
"Oh yeah?" The boy punched Taichi in his face, and making him fall backward, and tripped over the girl.  
  
Him and her both screamed as Taichi fell onto the ground, and by accident his foot hitting the girl.  
  
"Haha! Go away, you can't do anything to stop me!" The boy roared as he leaped and jump onto Taichi's back, now hit feet pounding onto the back of him.  
  
Taichi's eyes wettened with tears as he was starting to become unconcious. The girl wobbly stood up, and had enough strength to push the boy, off of the human trampoline, Taichi. The girl came to Taichi's side, and held him, as if trying to see if he was all right, and at the same moment protecting him.  
  
The fellow pre-schoolers of the playground watched in interest, but did not move from where they watched.  
  
"Don't worry about me..." Taichi staggered weakly to his feet, now holding his arms out and standing in front of her. She tightly gripped him, and held him from behind, and somewhat squeezing him in fear while holding her own head against his back.  
  
Without much words (if any) the angry bully got up and ran straight towards Taichi.  
  
The clock ticked, Taichi's heart raced, his eyes watched his new enemy, with every second fearing of what the boy could do as damage to him, he closed his eyes. The boy swung his arm around, and was aiming for a punch when it had been blocked by a long narrow stick, smacking his arm away. The boy looked up at the one who had previously just slapped his arm, which he was now aiding.  
  
The boy ran away, somewhere away, leaving Taichi and Sora stunned in each other's arms, and looking at another boy who seemed to look four or more years older than them.   
  
~~~endofshortflashbacknowbackinthepresent~~~  
  
"Funny, how I just remembered a moment in our past. When you two first met." Nicolas smirked.  
  
"So?" They asked.  
  
"You didn't realize it then, but what about now?" Nick grinned pretty evilly.  
  
"Realize what? And why are you bringing up that subject when you look like you're going to kill us right now?!" Taichi yelled  
  
"Well, I set up that situation ten years ago, so you two would get together, you have, but sadly not in the way I had planned. And I am not going to kill either of you so here take your gun, Taichi." Nicolas answered, and threw the gun infront of Taichi, bouncing once and stopping in an instant in front of him.  
  
"Your gun?!" Sora let go of Taichi and stepped away from him, in a gasp of affright.  
  
"Yes, his gun, now don't go telling people about it, or else you'll know what will happen." Nick said.  
  
"Would you really, Taichi?" Tiny moleculed-size drops of water formed into Sora's eyes as she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N** Sorry... this is turning out to be more different than I had expected it to turn out to... ah well... this will probably finish sooner or later... i dunno exactly when... but probably soon... and to_ this story_ turning into a Taiora... *hint* *hint*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
